The disclosures herein relate generally to information handling systems and in particular to a method and system for reducing power consumption in a cache memory.
Many information handling systems include both a system memory and a cache memory. A cache memory is a relatively small high-speed memory that stores a copy of information from one or more portions of the system memory. The cache memory may be integral or non-integral with other components of the system.
A cache memory may consume a substantial amount of power, especially if the cache memory is accessed frequently. Accordingly, it has become important to reduce the cache memory's power consumption. For example, by reducing the cache memory's power consumption, a period of time may be extended before recharging or replacing a battery.
A need has arisen for a method and system for reducing power consumption in a cache memory, in which a cache memory consumes less power relative to previous techniques.